1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a thermal-dissipating device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the electronic products usually have high performance, high operating frequencies, high speeds, and more compact sizes. However, they also generate more heat that may result in instability of the electronic products. The instability can affect the reliability and lifetime of the electronic products. Therefore, heat dissipation has become an important issue of electronic products, and thermal-dissipating devices are commonly used for dissipating heat.
A conventional thermal-dissipating device has a plurality of thermal-dissipating sheets connecting with each other. Each of the thermal-dissipating sheets has a connecting portion and a thermal-dissipating fin. The thermal-dissipating fin is extended outwardly from one side of the connecting portion. During the assembling process, the thermal-dissipating sheets are connected side by side and then spread out from each other so as to form a thermal-dissipating device. Thus, there is a space between the thermal-dissipating fins of the thermal-dissipating sheets. When the connecting portions of the thermal-dissipating device are in touch with a heat source, the heat can be transferred via the connecting portions to the thermal-dissipating fins. The air conduction and convection can then help to remove the heat. However, the structure of the conventional thermal-dissipating device limits its design, and thus no new design of the thermal-dissipating device is invented recently.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a thermal-dissipating device that has a novel design that can render a wider market and more applications.